Just Another Office Story
by Elven Star Angel
Summary: There are so many of these stories floating around- Sakura is the subservient little secretary and Li the baddie boss. So how about a slight role reversal? With the goodie girl boss and the baddie boy secretary? But just not another one of those cliches! Includes: Bubbly Sakura, Cheeky Eriol, Cheekier Tomoyo, Silent Syao, and a gaggle of conspiring co-workers. Oh and oodles of fun!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There are so many of these stories floating around… Where Sakura is the subservient little secretary and Li the baddie boss. So how about a slight role reversal, with the goodie girl boss and the baddie boy secretary, ne?

Chapter 1:

Eriol adjusted his round glasses back on his nose and smiled down at Syaoran.

"I must say I'm rather impressed Syaoran." He paused and bobbed his head before continuing "Now are you planning on telling me or are you planning on just sitting there and staring at that half full Budweiser?"

Syaoran didn't look up. "It's not half full. It's half empty. Do you hear? Half empty."

Eriol shrugged "That's how you see the world. Now will you tell me or should I call Mrs. Li? It's been a long time and I'm sure she won't leave any details out." And he smiled that benign smile again when Syaoran started- "Don't you dare call her!" He shouted.

His friend just raised one eyebrow. Syaoran slumped down in his chair defeated, "Fine I'll tell you... but first wipe that smile off your face!" He didn't wipe it off, if at all- it grew even wider.

Syaoran muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that..." Eriol bent down to his level when Syaoran muttered again. Eriol straightened up and his expression changed to one of confusion, "Speak up boy, I can't hear a word!"

"I AM A GODDAM SECRETARY!" Syaoran roared. Eriol shook his head, his expression more confused than ever- "You got the job... of a... secretary?" He rephrased. Then seeing his friend's flustered face he burst out laughing.

Slowly wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, he composed himself once again. "Come Syaoran," He patted his friends back, "it isn't that bad, surely!"

Syaoran didn't respond. His eyes were glued to the beer stains on the carpet. After what seemed like ages, he raised a hand to wipe his mouth. "What will I tell my family? The clan? The Elders? The only reason Mother asked me to get a job was to prove to the stupid Elders that I can handle anything. By proving so, no one would doubt my ascension to the Head and to the Corp."

Eriol smiled again, "Then why a secretary Syaoran? With your qualifications I wouldn't be surprised if you became CEO of some company!"

Syaoran snorted, or grunted. Then he sobered down, looked at his friend then back to the beer stains, "What do I tell Mother?"

Eriol gave him a manly pat on his back, "Whatever the truth is, of course! I'm certain she'll understand. If you explain things to her more clearly than you're explaining 'em to me!"

The man on the couch sighed and bunched his fingers in his unruly hair. "You know, what with the economy crunch and bankruptcy and slowdowns everywhere... it's pretty damn tough getting a job... not for you. Yours is probably the only sector booming. Yours and that of morgues and undertakers. Not business. Damn, you were right all those years back; I shoulda just gone off with you to Oxford and done law. Instead I studied commerce, economics, finance and did an MBA thinking it'd help me with my companies and shit..."

Eriol shrugged, "Change is the only constant, my friend. But I know all your back-story already. So do you mind getting on with the real parts? Not to hurry you on or anything but I need to meet a client in an hour..."

Syaoran threw his hands in the air- "See! See? That is what I'm saying! And I'm stuck as a lowly secretary! And can you believe it? It was actually _difficult_ getting that job! _Difficult_!" He groaned heavily. Eriol just shook his head and lifted his hands up saying, "I won't exactly know till you tell me, Einstein."

His best friend just gave him the evil eye and continued, "As I was saying before I got so _rudely_ interrupted- getting this job was a nightmare! They asked for our resumes a month back, remember that time I was shooting off my resumes left, right and centre? And when I rejected those modelling assignments and call centre jobs?" He didn't even wait for Eriol's almost imperceptible nod. "At that time, I'd sent it here. Considering it is one of the biggest companies in Asia, Li Corp. aside, so I shot one off here too. They didn't give a detailed job profile, I remember. And I thought I had a decent chance of getting a decent post. I didn't. At all.

"Anyway, a fortnight later they contacted me and gave me an interview slot last week. Again they didn't tell me for what. [The cheating arseholes!] So I just went at the appointed time, and what do I see? These people even more qualified than me with like 10 years of experience, and an ex TV presenter, and this part time model, and a politician's ex PA, and at least twenty other people who I can't remember now. But damn. And oh yeah there was my mother's ex secretary too! Shit it was awful! And all those guys wanted the job as if their whole goddam life depended on it!

"We had a really weird interview where they just tested our common sense and analytical thinking and that's it! And then we had a group discussion and you won't believe it but the part time model was even smarter than me!"

Eriol coughed lightly at this juncture but Syaoran acted like he didn't hear that.

"They asked us to discuss all general shit and news and blah blah blah... I swear that company's HR is just something else!"

Eriol nodded sagely- "So that explains how everything was oh-so-difficult. What it doesn't explain is how the Hell YOU got the job!"

Lucky for him, Syaoran couldn't move more than two feet. So he was out of the door before Syaoran, in his inebriated condition, even understood what was said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forbidden note: _I'm breaking the rules by putting an Author's Note, aren't I? Well, never been one to follow rules anyway. *Le sigh*_  
><em>So here is another chapter, which I would like to dedicate to CarbonDioxideFart, my tenth reviewer. It feels so great - I could probably dance right about now. Eleven reviews! Eleven! For just one chapter? That's half the reviews an entire story of mine got! (Albeit incomplete *nervous laugh*)<em>  
><em>Thank you everyone! All those who even bothered to read (185 reads and 156 people hits) and those who reviewed and favourited and alerted! (All of you - Be sure to catch the note at the bottom, it's important for you, I guess...)<em>

OoO

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Syaoran groaned, moaned and fell off the couch. Stuffing his fist into his mouth, he made a beeline for the bathroom, thumped his head on the door and collapsed against the pot.

"Glad to see you're awake [finally]." A dismembered voice came from somewhere inside the house. Soon, Eriol's head popped up outside the kitchen door wearing a tilted beret. He smiled at Syaoran and popped back in.

"Bastard." Syaoran breathed as he flushed yesterday's dinner down the toilet. "I heard that!" Came the dismembered voice again and Syaoran grimaced. Quietly and slowly he made his way back to their drawing room and collapsed on the armchair. Eyeing the clock on the mantelpiece, he turned his head halfway to the kitchen door and asked, "What's the time Eriol? And why haven't you changed the batteries for this thing? When did it stop working anyway?"

The dismembered voice made its appearance again, "10 AM. I've been busy and I told you to do that. Five months back." The last three words were not uttered by the dismembered voice but by the Hiiragizawa heir himself who had materialised with two steaming bowls of noodles. He grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Dig in!"

Syaoran grimaced again, muttering, "You know I hate it when you smile like that... no, I hate you when you smile like that..."

Eriol began mouthing along with him- "No. Damn. I just hate you." Snickering like a kid he retorted, "You say that every day and I still see you wake up here every day."

"You say_ that_ everyday too." Li pouted.

"You say _that_ every day _as well_." Eriol smiled.

They looked at each other and began eating. Silence reigned for the next few minutes till Eriol sat up straighter and uttered an "Oh." Syaoran turned to gaze at him with a strand of lettuce and onion hanging out of his mouth. Pretentiously, he raised one eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you," Eriol began. Syaoran grunted, "That's new."

Eriol took no mind and just smiled as if Li had cracked a joke. "I have news for you!"

"Oh yippee!" Li drawled enthusiastically.

Eriol ignored that too and said, "There was a call from your new employers."

Syaoran sat up, perfectly perpendicular to the seat. Eriol adjusted his glasses and closed his eyes, "Now let's see... there was some talk about your boss. And your job profile. And your department." Syaoran grunted for the umpteenth time and all but hollered, "You can be a tad more specific Hiiragizawa!"

The aforementioned Hiiragizawa just clucked his tongue, "Impatience, impatience! The woman said you'll be working on the fifteenth floor as a secretary to the advertising head. And something about FMCG advertising to be under you... beats me how they decided that but apparently that was the job you'd applied for."

"I did not!" He enunciated.

"Well fine. But that's what you've got. And apparently your boss is awfully awfully nice."

Another grunt interrupted the talk.

"No, that is what the woman said. And I kind of believe her. Which boss keeps a party to introduce the new secretary to the department, eh?"

Li sat up again from his slump and repeated Eriol's words, who in turn shrugged plainly, "I believe that _is_ what I said..."

Syaoran set his bowl down and smote his fist against the coffee table- "That means... that means there'll be a party for me! What? Why! When!"

He stood up and towered over Eriol, who fussed, "Oh you! You almost upset the coffee table!" Then he paused to check his wristwatch, "Ah yes, I believe I was told it's at 8.30 am..." and then he smiled as his roommate took off at a speed even Usain Bolt couldn't achieve. And then chuckled as the roommate came running out of the shower and scrambled to find matching socks and was out of the door before he even finished completing his sentence- "...Tomorrow."

OoO

Syaoran just barely missed an accident as he hurriedly pulled his car in toward the building. Nevertheless the other driver still gave him the finger before speeding off on squealing tyres.

He ran again and skidded to a halt in the main lobby of the office building. The receptionist was at the far end of the hallway and the clock that hung above her coiffed head clearly said 11.24 and Syaoran cursed his bespectacled roommate under his breath. A few passersby looked at him oddly, but no one stopped him as he sauntered up to the receptionist. Except the five security men and one guard dog and two metal detectors, that is.

The lady at the desk looked up and smiled sweetly, showing some pink lipstick marks on her teeth. The smile was too sweet and natural, so it obviously wasn't for him... he turned around to see who the recipient of that warm smile was, only to half collide with a small multicoloured blur.

The blur easily and lightly swept past him and ran over to the reception desk. Li just stood standing there for a while and staring after that blur. Which turned out to be a girl. The receptionist was still sunnily smiling at that small girl, but the girl's bangs and hair covered her face and he just assumed she was smiling too. "Girls.", he sighed.

He started walking slowly, over to the large white laminated desk. The two of them were talking, the receptionist and that girl. Something was quietly whispered and the receptionist immediately closed her lips and stood to go but the smaller one stopped her with a wave and pulled something out of her backpack. "I'm sorry it's so shabbily packed!" She said softly. The only reason he heard was because he was just two feet behind her. He gazed down at her, her face still wasn't visible but her hair was short and tied into a one inch ponytail that stuck out and her clothes were very casual, the backpack too was careworn and old... _"Cleaner or a maid or a janitor."_ Syaoran snorted.

Just then the other woman squealed, "Oh Sakura! You remembered! Thank you!" The said janitor-girl, Sakura, lightly punched her in the arm, "Of course I remember! Really, Ayame! Just how bad d'you think I am, huh?" They both giggled and playfully high-fived each other. Syaoran was beginning to get annoyed now. _When_ would they get over with this?

"Again, sorry for the packing." The small one bowed her head again, "You see, I didn't have much time so I just left the shopkeepers to package it, I'm so sorry- I should have done that myself too!"

"Oh Sakura! You got me a gift! That's more than enough! And you're the first person too! Thank you!" She clapped her hands giddily.

They hugged each other and Sakura separated quickly, excusing herself, "I'm awfully late Ayame, I'll catch you later okay? Those guys will probably kill me..." she punctuated with a sigh, "After all, I'm probably the _only_ person who can clean up after them, right?" Ayame nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, they want you in the Conference Hall on the first floor first! They just finished a meeting there! Hurry hurry!"

Syaoran snorted, _"Stupid cleaner woman. Doesn't have any respect for time."_ Right then, she turned to head to the lifts and bumped into Syaoran's chest. He sneered at her but she just mumbled a quick sorry and ran away. He saw her light brown hair bouncing up and down as she skipped across the lobby. The receptionist, on the other hand, was just pulling someone up to substitute for her as she went elsewhere. Untrustful of the substitute, Syaoran ran after the girl named Ayame.

"Hey!" He bit out. She turned and smiled a plastic smile, without showing any teeth. Then before she could ask his business, he began rattling- "I was just told that... no, I'm the new advertising head's secretary..."

She stopped him by placing a palm in the air between them- "I've been told you don't begin today... and well, I am not exactly sure whether you were called, or whatever it is, but head over to Floor 15. That'll sort it out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." She smiled once more before leaving him with that advice and heading over to the Women's Cloakroom.

Syaoran just clenched his fist tightly and thought, "Well duh she won't be sure. She's the receptionist." Then looked around at the lobby and the people hustling about in suits and skirts, "I guess I'll take her tip. To the fifteenth floor for me!" And began striding to the elevators.

Half way to the lifts a lady bumped into him and he helped her up. "Oh pardon me, young man." She smiled apologetically. He just stared at her in shock- her hair was a deep crimson and her eyes shone so fiercely he swore she was wearing lenses. And her pretty face and lithe build made her look like a supermodel. "I'm afraid I've never been here before," she was saying, "I do hope you'll help me?" He caught himself staring and tried to hide it by nodding quickly. She smiled and lifted her shoulders "Well, school would be starting soon and I must leave but say, do you know a Sakura Kinomoto? Young girl, always smiling, light hair, about this tall..." she gestured with her left hand. Somehow, Syaoran felt himself nodding profusely again. The lady smiled in relief- "Then you'll give this to her, won't you? Tell her Touya found it. Touya Kinomoto." In her outstretched palm was a dainty necklace- thin silver string with a star shaped design on the pendant-like key. He eyed it warily- the small cleaner woman... owned that? He was about to say no but made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

The next moment he realised he was in the elevator car with the necklace bunched in his hand and the lady was purposefully striding through the large entrance.

"Damn." He muttered.

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

The second forbidden note : _I'm regrettably admitting this - but i honestly couldn't reply to each reviewer in person, by PM'ing or otherwise, since I'm having my board exams soon and these can make or break a person's entire future. Literally. So I'm having to concentrate and study hard no matter how much it stifles me. Oh and the fact that half the reviews were unsigned didn't help much either. So I'll just answer you all down here! But just let me know whether you'd rather have a personal message or an email instead of a note here at the bottom. Personally, I believe that a story should remain a story and these notes just clutter it up - but it's the only way I can interact with you, so be it. But just let me know if you believe otherwise._

CandiiGunshotssss : _No, I don't mind you sending me an unsigned review. I do that often too as a matter of fact. Being lazy just comes naturally to me... And you maybe *nervous laugh* Forget I ever said that..._

Caricature : _I wouldn't try slotting the story into one genre or the other. God knows I had enough difficulty doing that when I uploaded it here; I would've just left it unsorted, but that wouldn't be professional. I suppose, you could say there's some dry humour and some dark sarcasm but it wouldn't be doing justice to the story. Or the essence of it. You don't usually slot events in your life into one category or another, do you? It's just easier believing it's a normal story. Let's go with that. ^_^_

BlackStar : _I'm not entirely sure of that. I don't have any particular affinity to pairing or not pairing Eriol and Tomoyo together, so I'll just go with the flow and let's see maybe I just might throw them in! _

discalimer : _I don't see the use of putting up any disclaimer of any sort - 1. It isn't in the ToS or Privacy Policy here and 2. Just the fact that I'm writing it on a site named FANFiction says much more about the state of my ownership and rights than I ever could ^o^_

NaleesaYeWarrior : _Thank you! ^_^\m/ It's reviews like yours that make my day! ^_^_ _THANK YOU!_

name : _Hey hey hey! No need to get your gun out! I uploaded a new one! VERY fast might I add! I don't do speed usually. Sitting on the comp is a once in a lifetime thing for me. Especially sitting on the comp and logging onto FF. But don't worry - I have quite a few chappies written up already! Though I still need ideas on where to take the story :/_

Aretem Galyska : _Hehehe, your review made me crack up, not in a bad way though! *puts hands up* It's just that I used to find it weird when I found out one of my really good guy friends writes fanfics, and of romantic natures no less! (I still do tease him about it relentlessly, but it means almost nothing) And I'm glad you like my writing! Being a guy and not usually reading romantic stuff and all... Having your review was possibly the highlight of writing the beer stains part - THANK YOU!_

elven number 2 : _Well, what do you know! So am I! *giggles*_

update update update update up : _I did I did I did I did I did! *laughs* Hope you're happy, bruv!_ x.x

CarbonDioxideFart : _I can't wait to read your fic either! I just know it'll be great. And ofc I'll read and review! Just drop me an email when you write it out, okay? And thanks for your review ^_^ I wanted to make Li more *ahem* normal, if I may say so. Not one of those 'uptight' and 'vacant' model type people, not that they're not okay but the Li in CCS and the Li portrayed around are sort of different... So I just took some liberty in making him like this, and not ooc like we usually get to read about - hard, unloving, uncaring' rude and crazy... He sure will come across like that - but every character has layers. And I'll try bringing them out :) Kind of what _Aretem_ said - making them real._

skrt-invisiblereader :_ I'm so glad you reviewed! Even though you said you don't (Yes I checked your profile out. I is a stalker! *cue insane laughter*) No but really - I'm glad you liked it! You're practically the only person who spoke about 'plot'! Thanks a tonne ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_An Authoress' Note : This chapter is dedicated to vedha - the first person to put this story on her Alerts List and the first person to review the second chapter and she favourited the story! ^_^_

_And - thank you to all the others who put this on their Alerts List and/or Favourited it! Honestly - it's just all thanks to you guys and the reviewers that I'm even tempted to write... And I'll admit - Yes I am an attention-seeking maniac x_x_

_So, thank you to kitty cat lysanne, Adelita P.M.,animefreak384, BlossomCutie, amwick (double thank you for favouriting too :D), MadHatter-Madi, Myahra, skrt-invisiblereader, Mishrav Mukura, SKDiaz, Amaryllis Star (another double thank you for favouriting :D), Ayla27, SakuraAvalon98, a hopefull dream, Bee Emey, Obsidian Butterfly ^w^ And do forgive me if I've misspelled your names... I was typing them all out ^.^"_

_All the dear Reviewers - make sure to read the note at the bottom! ^_^_

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

Chapter 3:

The lift stopped on nearly every floor between the lobby and the top to let people on and off so often that Syaoran was unexpectedly grateful when the fifteenth floor was dinged.

The plaque outside read "Advertising Department" and someone had scrawled underneath, "Sakura's Kingdom Come" and he eventually began to doubt whether she really was a cleaner girl or just plainly overpaid. For heaven's sake! She made her own messes! "Sakura's Kingdom Come"? Honestly! And then she'd clean that off and consider it a job well done. He scoffed- "The things boredom can do..." Beyond the plaque was a large entry way. It might have had doors at one point of time but now it was just an opening in the wall. People inside ran around like chickens on crack and hollered at the tops of their voices. Some sat on computers that were placed evenly on large tables. No cabins anywhere. It looked more like a library than an office. A very noisy, book-free and crowded library.

He trudged through the doors cautiously and stopped the first person he saw. A large woman with a Bluetooth jammed in her ear and four folders balanced on her hip. Impatience was rife in her voice when she pointed him across the floor to one of the large doors, "That's the boss' room. You'll have to wait. The boss isn't there. Nor on this floor, in fact." She bustled away before he could even say thanks.

He walked over to the frosted glass door and saw a figure inside. "So much for help! They don't even know where their HOD is! Or maybe she didn't notice - she _was_ rather busy." he knocked twice and ignoring the askance looks from the people around him, walked in confidently. A man stood near the table, a few inches taller than Syaoran but much thinner. He seemed to be simply staring into space but turned to smile at Syaoran when he entered.  
>Syaoran studied him while extending his hand; he had on a neat, white suit and small round spectacles. His face was thin and long too akin to the rest of his body, a pointed chin and thin lips that never broke the smile completed his appearance. His hair was a light grey, so light it almost looked white, although the man couldn't have been much more than Syaoran in age.<p>

"Syaoran Li." He introduced himself, extending his right hand. The other man shook his hand delicately and smiled again.

Something about that smile reminded him of Eriol. "Yukito."

Syaoran almost frowned, the introduction was unnaturally informal. "Maybe that's why," he thought, "the staff and offices outside were informal too. Not that it is unnatural, well it is, but I suppose it couldn't be that bad, right? _Right?_"

Yukito was still smiling and Syaoran attempted one too. "I am sorry I'm late Mr. Yukito. But, well, if I may take the liberty of giving you an explanation- in my defense, I was told just an hour back." Yukito interrupted him by smiling and waving a hand slightly, "Oh no! Don't tell me, I believe you- you don't seem the kind to be late. But may I know exactly for what you are late?"

Syaoran almost blushed, almost because he was a man, and men never blush. "Right, sir, I am the new secretary. To the head of the advertising department." Yukito nodded slowly, "As far as I remember, Mr. Li, you start day after... So you can't be late today!" He frowned momentarily at the absurd wording. Syaoran sighed, "I was told, this morning, that there was an introductory 'event' scheduled for me this morning by you."

Yukito laughed, "Oh dear me! No! This 'introductory event' as you so aptly called it is scheduled for tomorrow! I remember that; I was invited! But don't worry, it s just an informal breakfast party or so, well that's how things work around here, as you probably already saw."

Syaoran nodded, "It is a different atmosphere, sir." He grinned honestly, "I am quite sure it'll be a unique experience to work here." Yukito cut him off again, "Not 'unique' or 'a pleasure', please. Those words are never to be used in that sentence; say 'fun'. The boss here would love to hear that."

Syaoran gave him a look that most reserve for lunatics but echoed nevertheless, "Right, I'm pretty sure it'll be fun working here."

Yukito nodded happily, "Smiling will be a good idea too, you know." His eyes gave a cursory glance at Syaoran's wristwatch and snapped straight, "So Syaoran, it was great meeting you, but I need to attend to someone now... We'll meet again tomorrow." He smiled at the thought then stepping aside, added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

Syaoran was left standing in the room by himself, he swept his eyes around once more to familiarise himself. He saw white walls, a dark plum carpet, the same one that covered the entire fifteenth floor, a large glass window overlooking the rest of the financial district, a rich mahogany table overloaded and cluttered with all sorts of things- books, binders, folders, papers, penholders, stationery, a computer... Syaoran frowned, internally hoping he'd never have to clean that desk. His eyes landed on a large white door that almost blended into the wall and realised with a groan, the large desk and large black swivel chair were his. As well as the entire room!

Snapping his heels on the floor he took off too in the same direction he had come through. The office now was no less chaotic than earlier. He sighed - he would really have to get used to this if he planned on working here. He needed the job even if it meant crazy employers, crazier colleagues and a horribly unkempt desk and not to forget - a floor that was ninety parts mayhem and ten parts noise. He sighed again. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he decided on dealing with _that_ monstrosity later on, for right now, he had his _own_ monstrosity to deal with. _Eriol. I hope, for your sake, you have a decent life insurance._

OoO

* * *

><p><em>All those angelic souls who reviewed chapter number 2 - a lot less than the number who reviewed chapter 1 - but oh well - who am I to complain? A BIG BIG BIG Thank You to each and every one of you!<em>

vedha - _Yep, that's the basic idea - but I guess there'll be more to the story after that too. I guess. Because I haven't actually written past chapter 5 yet x_x But I was thinking of them always at loggerheads because their entire mindsets are so different... But shhh I'm not revealing anything else now._

Sari-Natsuki - _Thank you! :D :D It's really nice of you to take time out and say that... Makes me feel loved :3_

ioehfdjhbewu - _I'm sorry, I said that in way of my opinion. If I offended you - I apologise again. But how about this? Next time when you review - try reviewing the actual_ story _instead of my replies to the reviewers? Because I can't exactly understand why you'd do that. Imho - the story's more important._

Despicable - _Yes, I'm nuts. And this story doesn't have a point, and it's absolutely worthless. And both the previous chapters were despicable and I' an awful writer. And for that reason - why exactly are you even reading my stories?_

Yahoohaha - _Thanks mate ^_^ Yeah - I can't sign in much either on FF but no problem - you reviewed! Yay! :D_

Pwetty - _yeah that was Kaho. Yeah he always does :) Kind of the point... and you're getting my plot? Wow - that makes one of us :P_

TxE - _I don't know about when I'll update next - but your next is definitely today. AmImakingsense? :P_

skrt-invisiblereader - _he isn't grumpy... he's just err... depressed? And annoyed? And hungover? :P Okay fine - he IS grumpy. But yes it totally suits the plot! *inserts own Tomoyo ohohoho* You'll see! ;)_

iAMunisu - _thank you thank you thank you - And I know this isn't anywhere near soon enough but... I just got time today :) Exams got over yesterday and then I slept for a straight thirteen hours -.- But I hope you like this :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authoress' Note : Well, this is a new milestone for me - I uploaded a new chapter so soon! *shock shock*_

_I hope all you guys like it ^_^ I know it is rather short and I had a couple of complaints for the previous one being short too! *squeaks* I'm so sorry! ^^"_

_And - this chapter is dedicated to skrt-invisiblereader, she's actually reviewed each and every chapter! I feel so utterly special, because she doesn't actually review stories much... Don't believe me? Read her profile. She's awesome! Awesome awesome awesome awesome *starts gushing like a retarded fan girl* Okay, ahem. Enough of that..._

_Anyway, catch you again at the bottom! Read on ^^_

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

Chapter 4 :

"Sakura! Sakura! Hey wait!"

She briefly turned her head while running down to her office, it was Yukito. She stopped right in her tracks and waited for him to catch up. She blushed a little; she still hadn't gotten over that childhood crush.

He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "You're late. Again."

She looked away in embarrassment and focused her eyes on that small scrawl under the 'Advertising department' board. "Must get that off someday..." she muttered under her breath.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Yukito poked her shoulder hesitantly. She whipped to look at him and bit her lip, "I uh... wasn't listening... Yukito..." and began twiddling her fingers, "Could you repeat that? Heh heh heh..." she laughed nervously.

Yukito sighed, "I said - Guess who I met today!" Sakura blinked, "Uh... me?" Yukito just laughed, "No, I'm talking to you _now_, aren't I, silly? You have two more chances." He stressed sticking two fingers in front of her nose. She sighed, "Yukito, I don't have time for this." He rolled his eyes, "You're the one who's always playing games! Anyway, I just met the new secretary!"

This caught her attention and she jumped up and down once, "You did? When? Where? How?"  
>He shook his head, "Relax, relax! It's not like you won't see him yourself tomorrow!" She pouted in annoyance, seeing that he hurried on- "I met him while waiting for you... someone told him the party was today and he came running! At around 11.30, poor lad."<p>

Sakura giggled and Yukito grinned too, "I have a feeling you both will get along exceptionally well. After all, birds of a feather flock together!" Sakura squeaked, "Yukito! Maybe it was just someone else's mistake!" He just patiently shook his head, "Oh that's not the only reason, he's pretty cute too!" This time she screamed "_YUKITO_!" But he was already halfway to the staircase and smiled back- "Do not fret, my dear lady, the brother shall have no inkling of thy lovely office romance." She glared. She glared. She stuck her tongue out. She stomped her feet. Yukito didn't react. She sighed, harrumphed and strode away, slamming her office door behind her.

OoO

"Heard that?" Some girl on a computer whispered to the man seated next to her. A third co-worker joined into the whispered conversation and giggled, "All of it!"

"I never knew she was so touchy about boys!" Another woman giggled.

One of the colleagues on the next table glared at them- "She only did that because it was _Yukito_. She likes him."

"_Him_?" Asked a perplexed brunette "I thought he was gay!"

Someone tutted, "I saw him check that model out, the one who'd come for the interview..."

"What interview?" A large woman with a Bluetooth jammed in one ear asked.

"The one for the new secretary while Naoko's gone?" Some other man asked. A few people nodded and talked amongst themselves further. "He said he was cute!"

"Did anyone even see the fellow?"

"I believe so..." the large woman replied with a shrug, "Good looking, yes. I thought he was a model. You know how they are, comin' in an' demandin' shit, yea?" The others nodded.

"_That_ good looking?" Some girls mooned, while others giggled, some men just rolled their eyes and others shrugged.

"You'll never 'ave a chance with him anyway. If he's that good lookin' he'd have a tonne of girls already." Some men snickered.

"We just might! You never know!" Defended one of the opposite gender. "So might you, in fact!" And wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I just hope Sakura and he get along, or more... methinks she needs a boyfriend way more than you girls!" One woman shook her head, pointing at her female co-workers.

A pretty girl with large eyes nodded, "I know right? Even Naoko had _three_ boyfriends before she got married! And she and Sakura were in the same class in school!"

One man remarked, "In fact, she's never _had_ a boyfriend, see? You're right; maybe it'll do some good..." Another man scoffed, "Office romances aren't exactly encouraged here."

The others shushed him and another girl too who pointed that it was necessary for them to even know each other and agree to dating and actually like each other for them to be in a relationship.

"Oooh! Imagine the beautiful babies!"

"Yessir! I'm looking forward to setting the two of them up! It'll be so much fun having them together! Sakura and the new secretary! It's gonna be such a great romance story!" One girl squealed. Some others nodded and some made gagging motions.

Suddenly the door opened and a very bubbly Sakura bounded out- "Hey guys! Watcha talking about?" She grinned, when no answer was forthcoming and she entirely missed the pointed looks and glances they were throwing each other, she shrugged and walked out- "I just have a meeting with the chief editor for our newspaper. God knows what he wants! Wish me luck!"

She exited to a chorus of "Best of luck!"s, "All the best"s, and "Break a leg!"s. And a whole bout of relieved sighs.

"What is with her mood swings?"

"What mood swings?"

"She was fuming when she went in..."

"Is she PMSing?"

"All 365 days?"

"No... She just needs a boyfriend! And we're gonna help! So who's with me?"

A round of cheering went up, a few boos, nays and nos too, but the cheering won out in a clear majority.

OoO

"Yo!" Her cheery voice resonated in the large room.

"Yo!" Came the reply from her cell phone speaker, and then a small bout of giggles, "Oh Sakura! Aren't you supposed to be in office right now? Aren't you 'in' office right now?"

Sakura nodded unconsciously and then voiced, "I am and I am. In office that is."

There was a series of short commands muttered on the other end of the line. Her friend's voice reappeared, "Oh I'm sorry Sakura, I'm in the studio you see... and with the fashion week coming up... it's really hectic." There was a tired sigh before she continues, "So, what can I do for you? You obviously need something."

Sakura scowled good-naturedly, "Tomoyo! You never give me a chance! And how do you know already?" She whined.

"Tut-tut." Her friend admonished. "You know as well as I do that I am the only person who knows you better than you do. And now get on with it. We both have work to do."

Sakura pouted, "Fiiiiiine." She stretched, "Since you already know I called for something I won't even bother with the formalities..."

"Just a second!" Tomoyo interrupted and dropped her phone. She could hear Tomoyo's harried instructions to someone else and then she was back. "Models." She grumbled "And please. It's not like you bother with formalities anyway. When was the last time you called? Over a week back!"

"Erm." Sakura squeaked. She was just forgetful and couldn't remember which day she had to call! In the end, Tomoyo ended up calling every day. "I was saying... I need help. From you."

"Figures." Tomoyo exhaled half-heartedly.

"There's a small little party tomorrow morn. For my new secretary. Y'know, introduce him to the department..?" She trailed off as Tomoyo giggled- "Him?" She echoed "Is he cute?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura wailed tiredly, "Not you too! Yukito's already done that." She could almost picture her friend's face falling as she said "Oh."

"Oh. Okay" Tomoyo wasn't too pleased. "Fine. I'll be there in an hour. We'll plan it over lunch."

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Oh thank you Tomoyo! You're the best!"

"I'm not the best. I'm only your slave who you'll work tirelessly into her death. Especially by making her organise everything just one day before D-day. And then you'll start crying the moment she brings boys or dresses up. Really. Being your friend is the most thankless job in the world." She threw her hands up dejectedly.

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura chuckled. "Being my best friend is not a job!"

"Oh right. Now this is where you try to make me feel bet-"

"It's bonded labour!" She let the bomb drop and disconnected the line before Tomoyo launched into another annoyed tirade.

Smiling sweetly, she switched on the hated Mac Air, her brother had forced on her last birthday. "Blasted thing." She cursed as it buzzed to life. "If Touya weren't not here I would have incinerated you by now." Then paused and thought over her weird logic. "Gah! There is no logic. I hate Apple. Stupid thing." And punched the screen when it dinged a new email. When she read the header and who it was from, she smiled wholeheartedly.

Ah. Life was just peachy. Even though she had a damned Apple Air.

OoO

* * *

><p><em>Part Deux of the Note : <em>

Mishrav Mikura - I know, I'm sorry, I just thought it went with the flow... :( Anyway, my penance are the coming few chapters. They had better be long, I keep telling myself :P Hope you like this one :)

vedha - _I didn't want to emotionally or mentally scar anyone with the abuse Eriol will suffer at the hands of Syaoran. You can imagine it if you want. Oh and I think you got your answer :) Tomoyo is amazing :D_

Sari-Natsuki - _Thank you :) You're practically the only person who called it a nice chapter ^_^_

Kiya - _I know, I'm sorry about the lengths... But it just plays out in the flow of the story, y'know? Though I really hope this one didn't disappoint you! ^^"_

anon - _Thank you ^o^ and as I said - the chapter needed to be short... I really couldn't do much. It's the story that writes itself. Not the writer *sigh*_

You're A Bastard - _Shit. I actually very nearly almost got a heart attack reading your review! I thought you were going to kill me x_x But when I reached the end I started laughing. [And proud to actually admit - I iz a bastard!]_

Good story Bro - _LOL really? I had no idea XD Maybe I should go read them Guidelines right now._

skrt-invisivblereader - _Yeah... I'm sorry... and yes- things are very busy here. Just finished the board exams - the FINAL exams ever in school. And now the exams for admissions to different universities will start. X_X I am so doomed. I hate studying and cramming... So maybe the next updates and chapters will be really long... Ah, well - at least someone benefits that way XD_

anon - _Of course I'll continue! What kind of sadistic mad crazed person do you think I am...? Okay... I am. I am a sadistic mad crazed idiot. But I'll still continue the story anyway! ^^_

Sakura-chan is so kawaii - _I knowwww! :3 She's really nice ... A little too nice :3 And wouldn't everyone want Sakura to be their boss? Wait for the next installments... That feeling is just going to intensify exponentially!_

CarbonDioxideFart -_ hello :) Long time, no see? I hope you read the third chapter... I got 34 reviews! *beams with pride*_

Kaho Mitsuki - _Yep, he does. It's all a part of the plan... Of the Big Design! *laughs evilly* 'Kay it isn't - it's just for fun :P_

elven number 2 - _Thank you! ^_^ And I must say - if you do not have an FF account - boy, are you dedicated! You've reviewed almost every chapter! Granted there were just 3 in toto... But still. Hats off to you :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authoress' Note : Waa! Just six reviews for the previous chapter! T_T And where I'd gotten fifteen reviews on one chapter earlier! Zees ees so bad T_T_

_Anyhoo - here's installment number five!_

_And I apologise in advance - this chapter is awfully short. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But really - there is nothing I can do. You just get the inspiration and you write. The story writes itself. But if it's any consolation - the next chapter is pretty darn long ^_^_ _And it's the farthest I have written, so although I have the basic story set out in my head - if you guys have any ideas - then let me know, alright? I still have a long long way to go ^^_

OoO

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Soooooo?" Tomoyo prodded her with the tip of her index finger.

"I don't really know..." Sakura twiddled her fingers and laughed nervously.

"Sakura!" Her best friend wailed. "You have to love-"

"I know! I know!" Sakura interrupted, wildly flailing her hands about, "I know I have to choose one!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Then which one?"

"I don't know, Tomoyo. It's a hard decision." She slumped back in her plush seat.

"Sakura. Come on. Just tell me which one you love. Then we'll move on to some other topic, okay?" Tomoyo explained patiently.

Sakura's eyes were downcast and decidedly confused, "That's the problem Tomoyo. I can't choose. I love them both. A lot."

Tomoyo was just about to launch into an irate tirade when a soft voice interrupted her, "Tomoyo, what's Sakura mumbling? I definitely heard the word 'love'." It was Yukito smiling down benignly at the two of them.

Tomoyo gestured him to join them at their small table in the cafe. Sakura was still mumbling and sniffing.

"I can't just choose one. It's grossly unfair. I love them both! Tomoyo is unfair. I hate this!" Sakura muttered. Both her friends rolled their eyes. Tomoyo lightly punched her best friend, "You're such a drama queen. All I asked was to choose one that she loved the most." She said, turning to Yukito. "And then she goes nuts and tells me what a horrible best friend I am when I make her choose." They rolled their eyes again. "I mean, honestly, how difficult is it to choose one that you love? You can't be in love with two men at the same time?" She turned to Sakura, "Can you, Sakura?"

Sakura pouted even more. "I do love both." Then she jumped up in her seat- "Why don't we let Yukito decide!"

Yukito started, "Me?"

Tomoyo just shrugged in response. "It's fair enough." Sakura cried joyously, "Yukito- you decide which one it is!"

He nodded once and looked at the table between them, "I'm supposed to choose one, and you love both of them equally..." he reiterated, "You won't feel bad if I choose one, will you?"

Tomoyo butted in- "Yukito. Just. Choose. One. This ninny might change her mind or something. Hurry!"

"Okay..." he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Chocolate chip muffins."

Sakura and Tomoyo both let out identical sighs. "Finally." Tomoyo exhaled.

"Might I know what for?" The only male enquired.

"The new secretary's introductory party..." Tomoyo replied. "Oh gosh! Look at the time!" She squeaked, "Thank heavens we finished all the preparations. I need to get back to the studio!" And promptly vanished.

OoO

"No! No! The pink streamers go there!"

"Here?"

"Yeah. Right there! Hurry! Hurry!"  
>She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Sakura?" She swung around wildly to face the shoulder-tapper, "What is it Jules? You know this is an emergency! No one bothered to decorate the office! It's crazy! And now-" Jules cut her off, "I know! I know! And you're getting very hyper. Calm down." She patted Sakura's shoulder affectionately, "Here. Talk to your brother. Your phone was ringing and I answered it. It's Touya." Sakura squealed, "Yayeeee! It's Touyaaa! Shiiit. I forgot to invite him!" And started flailing about, even more hyper than before. "Just take the phone." Jules thrust it in her hand, "And talk."<p>

She took three deep breaths then tentatively raised the cell phone to her ear. "Touya?" She squeaked.

"You bloody monster!" He drawled, "I've been on hold for more than five minutes, you know that?" She squeezed her eyes shut, "I know, I'm so sorry! Today is the new secretary's welcome party! It's very chaotic."

She heard a sigh on the other end, "It's always chaotic. And what new secretary?"

"Ah. Haha." She snapped her fingers nervously, "It was so chaotic I forgot to invite you... haha... umm... the new secretary... he starts tomorrow..."

"Wait. What? *He*?" His voice suddenly became a menacing growl.

"Yeah. It's some MBA boy. I've never seen him though. Today'll be the first time I see my own-"

Touya wasn't listening though- "What do you mean it's a boy? *Your* secretary is a *boy*? What on earth? What happened to Naoko? And who assigned you this new secretary? Doesn't Yukito know? Why didn't he say something? Why couldn't you get a girl? Why the Hell didn't *you* say anything? What if he tries to do something? Sakura, what were you thinkin-"

"Touya! Touya! Touya!" She cut off her brother's irate ranting, "I've never even seen him. And he can't be that bad. I heard he beat twenty other applicants. The HR team isn't nuts, it's okay. They won't hire a part time ninja assassin! Relax."

"No Sakura. You don't get it. You're a *girl*. He's a *boy*."

"Really? Escaped my notice. And shit. Look at the time. I've got to go. Come down for the party if you're free! Byeeee!"

"Sakura. For your sake- I hope this guy is ugly as Hell, or married to a loving wife, or just plain gay."

She disconnected the phone with a goofy smile on her face- some things would never change. One of them was Touya.

"Sakura! It's almost time!" Someone hollered from across the room. She did a circuit of the preparations and nodded self-satisfactorily. The food was set on a long table. Colourful streamers hung erratically from the walls, a banner reading "WELCOME!" covered the far wall... overall it looked like a five year old's Birthday Party. Perfect. Sakura smiled in relief. Just as she'd planned.

OoO

"He's here! He's here!"

OoO

* * *

><p><em>I'd wish to thank the following people - <em>amy0213, TheSincerestSin, ohsobrilliant, pikapikaXsakura, Miss No-Eyebrows, and HappyHam ^_^

_Oh and a special and very big thank you to _TheSincerestSin_ - Your review made e so proud of myself and I almost started dancing when I read it... Almost because then my Mother would've started asking weird questions and stuff . But really - I actually now understood what people mean when they say 'Your review made my day'... And I'm going to say it to you - your review really did make my day! Thank you! ^x^_

skrt-invisiblereader_ - First off - You're welcome! And No.. I don't think Yukito is gay... But.. uh.. ah.. No idea. And yes - they'll get names... And next chapter is going to be fun.. Oh and you know what I think? I think we can be really really really good friends! :D Cus you're awesome! _

vedha_ - I try to post longer chapters... I really do... Just doesn't happen (Y.Y) *sobs quietly in a corner* And again, I don't think Yukito is gay. And uhm.. If you've ever had a first love - you'll know it's not easy to forget about that o.o No matter how crazy it is... It just ain't possible... So think of him as her first love :P I also don't know whether I'll include an ExT pairing too... God knows I'm having enough trouble with the current pairing :P But let's see... :) And thanks for reviewing :)_

ohsobrilliant_ - There is a Sakura x Syaoran moment next chapter ._._  
><em>But even then it's kinds weird... . Thanks for dropping a review though! :D<em>

SugarPop_ - I know it needs more chapters - I'm trying! I'm trying! It's not easy to have to sneak up on the PC when mother is at work and I'm actually supposed to be studying U_U But I try... :) And thank you for reading and reviewing :)_

Sari-Natsuki _- I love you ^w^ And thank you for that review!_

OoO_  
><em>

Oh and just to clear things up – next chapter will be put up as I hit fifty (or more… that won't hurt either :P) reviews. That way I get my reviews! *evil laughter*  
>But no – this evil plan has actually been utilized ( quite successfully, might I add) by quite a few authors out there. I'll just be adding my small little name down there at the bottom of the list ^_^ So – Fifty to Fifty-five reviews equals the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Mea Note : I'd promised a new chapter as soon as I hit 50+ reviews, well - here it is! But just to clear a few things up - No, if you see the number of reviews now and say - "Holy kablooey! It's actually fifty-six! And this author is just a crazy review starved, review-addict and actually waited till she got that many!" It's a no._  
><em>The reviews had flatlined for a long long while at 46. For a week or more than that even. Then all of a sudden - BOOM - earlier in the day (today and yesterday actually) I got a whole barrage of reviews!<em>  
><em>And! To clear up further - I'm not even counting this as a good, well earned fifty-six. Because lovely little CarbonDioxideFart and lovelier Anasya - reviewed three and five times respectively! So if you count them once - I only just have fifty reviews in total -_-"<em>  
><em>Okay, so enough talkity-talk from my side - Read up, my lovelies! Read! *evil laugh* *cough cough* Ok - just read ._.<em>

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

"He's here! He's here!" A voice rose above the din in a stage whisper. Everyone and everything became deathly quiet, even the whirring of the coffee machines abated for a few moments till an impeccably dressed, handsome young man walked in through the entrance. As if a switch had been flicked on- all of a sudden the room erupted into a massive roar.

The newcomer instinctively flinched and took a few steps back. It took him a few seconds to realise the roar was not some loose beast trying to devour him, but a group of suited and elegant humans, co-workers to be specific, welcoming him with a rousing cheer. His mouth opened and closed uselessly. What was this horror? His eyes scanned the room. It was bright. Too bright. There were banners and streamers and a table full of high-tea party breakfast foods. The tables had also been decorated with fancy little doilies and paper party hats. His mind reeled, What was this horror?

A hand shot out of the crowd of people and pulled him into the room roughly. The crowd moved apart and then closed in behind and beside him. He felt he was really being devoured. A slew of right hands were extended toward him and he stared uncomprehendingly until someone took his right hand and began pumping ferociously, "Hi!" The owner of the other right hand was saying, "I'm Leena. I work as an..." the rest of her sentence was eaten up by a whole horde of people pulling him and her apart. He found himself in the midst of some men; they smiled at him politely and introduced themselves in the proper hierarchical order. He paid attention. But at the same time he heard a few voices berating the young girl who had tried talking to him, "Don't you remember the _plan_?" The voices hissed.

Soon after he finished with one group, he was moved onto another.. and the process repeated, exchanging pleasantries, gushing over what fun it would be to work here, them gushing how it great it would be to work with him, them introducing themselves and he himself.

Idly, during one of the gushy conversations, he wondered why he hadn't seen his boss, Yukito, yet.

OoO

"Where are we going, Maggie?" Sakura fretted and glanced backwards again.

"Just wait. This is important. C'mon!" Maggie pulled her wrist adamantly. Sakura eyed her employee with a weary look, "Maggie. The new secretary is _there_." She pointed behind them. "Where are you taking me?"

Maggie stopped abruptly and looked back over her shoulder at her HOD, then looked over her HOD's shoulder at the knot of people beside the tables. Seeing the muted nod given to her by Jules, she whipped back around, "Oh well. It isn't here! Let's go back!"

Sakura looked suspicious, "What isn't here?"

"Uh. Ah. Nothing." Maggie smiled reassuringly and tugged on Sakura's wrist again, spinning her in the opposite direction. Sakura dug her heels into the carpetting, "Maggie." She didn't move.

Maggie began to fret, this wasn't _her_ job. It was Jules'! But that new intern had gone and started flirting with the man, so Jules was needed more out there for damage control. And apparently, Jules thought no one else in the office could lie as well as her. So obviously, _this_ job fell on her thin shoulders. "Nothing, Sakura. Boss, c'mon hurry. The file I wanted to show you wasn't there. Jules must have taken it."

"Was it important?" Sakura still refused to budge, uncertainly.

"Well not really. Why don't we ask Jules for it after the party? I'm so _sure_ it would be with her." She tugged at Sakura's hand more forcefully, "Now, come! Your tea is getting cold, by the way." She gestured to the cup in Sakura's hand. "And after all- he is _your_ secretary! Allez allez!"

Sakura began walking with her, a thoughtful look still in her eyes, "Ok... I'll ask Jules about the file later then. You're sure it's with Jules, right?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes. Yes, of course. You ask her, you do that. Now come." She tugged on Sakura's hand even more forcefully this time, propelling her through the crowd.

"Oomph!" She collided against something hard and large. Her teacup left her hand and went flying on a trajectory of its own, while she too went flying the other way. She squeezed her eyes shut apprehensively, waiting for her cute bum to collide with the floor. But something was around her waist. She opened one eye then the other. Seeing how close their bodies were- she jumped apart and immediately began turning red.

"How dare you?" The man whispered menacingly.

Her eyes widened even further, and the rose in her cheeks even brighter when she saw the exact path the teacup had taken. Its remnants lay shattered against a table leg and its contents outlined a wide arc on the man's grey business suit. "Shit."

The man was glowering at her. His entire aura reeked of livid rage. _The_ _janitor_ _girl_. She squeaked and picked up a handful of paper tissues and took a few deep breaths, "It's okay. I can handle this." She repeated more for her benefit than his.

Jules and Maggie, meanwhile, exchanged horrified glances. The rest of the office was dead silent again, just as at the start when he'd entered. "Well, _that_ went according to plan." Remarked the young girl with large eyes. Even larger now after the fiasco.

"Like Hell you'll fix it." The man whispered again. "Its tea, little girl. Not some dust you can just dust away with a tissue."

Sakura continued dabbing at the brown stain, it seemed almost as angry as him. "I know. I know." She intoned. "We'll get it dry cleaned, alright?" She looked up at him helplessly and almost... scared. All of a sudden, he felt guilty for shouting at her, _poor_ _cleaner_, he thought, _it_ _wasn't_ _entirely_ _her_ _fault_... _I shouldn't be so harsh on her…_

She made an impatient and pained sound, "It's not coming off!" Then guiltily looked up at him and bit her lip, "I'll buy you a new one, okay?"

He shook his head, guilt and embarrassment welling up inside him; he raised his hands, "No! No, no need for that. It's alright. It's just a suit." He pulled it off, the shirt underneath was slightly stained by the seepage but he waved it away, "Look? Nothing happened!" He concluded lamely.

She looked away and pouted, "What kind of person am I?" She mumbled unhappily, "What kind of boss am I? My secretary's party and I drop tea all over him!" She sniffled, overcome with emotion.

"Hey! It's okay. Forget about it. It's not your fault!"

No one moved a muscle. Even Jules and Maggie were transfixed. The man's hands were resting reassuringly on Sakura's shoulders and he was whispering to her unsurely.

He fell silent for a while, squeezing her shoulders supportively; she still wouldn't meet his eyes. Her words echoed in his head nonsensically. _"What kind of person am I? What kind of boss am I? My secretary's party and I drop tea all over him."_ Wait. What? Boss? New Secretary? Her words suddenly made sense. Boss! He did a panicked double take, realised his hands were still on her shoulders and let go quickly, as if she were fire itself.

She tore her gaze from the carpet, then to his suit and then to his shirt that had a small, brown and possibly angry stain on it too. With a great deal of trepidation, she lifted her guilty eyes to his.

Green. Her eyes were green. He found himself doing another double take. Usually when people spoke of green eyes- they were actually a dull or light brown, or a murky mix of blue and brown. Or even if they _were_ green, they were just a pale, unshiny green. Hers? Hers were like gemstones. Like emeralds. Radioactive emeralds.

His? His weren't brown. Not a boring brown that people would describe as rich or deep or 'flecked with specks of gold'. Not one of _those_ browns. Not one of those commonplace browns. His were the colour of brown gold, like raw honey, like maple leaves in autumn, like a cat's eyes... almost like... amber.

They found themselves staring at each other. Or rather- their employees did. The young, pretty girl with large eyes, misinterpreting it for a silent, cold war of sorts latched onto Sakura's arm and began, "So! Sakura! Boss! Meet your new secretary! Syaoran Li!" She gestured to him broadly like a TV show host.

Sakura started and smiled at him warmly, with a tinge of guilt in that broad smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr Li!" He found himself returning her contagious smile, "No, the pleasure is mine, Miss..." he trailed off.

The employees all collectively rolled their eyes at the ensuing mundane talk and automatically began to disperse. Astrid spoke up, "Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto. Though you should just call her Sakura. Miss Kinomoto makes her think she's old." And smirked at her boss who returned a grin.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile too. Guiltily and heavily embarrassed, he tried to move away from her but the gaggle of people around him somehow, very unnaturally, pinned him in place and he was forced to talk to the ex-janitor girl, ex-annoying tea spiller and now boss. Boss. With a capital B.

Although he preferred part-time lunatic.

She was just twenty-four. Organised parties for new employees. Wore sneakers to work occasionally. Loved to run and do gymnastics. Had a puppy she called Kero (Short for Cereberus) (He shuddered). Loved to cook. Loved to eat even more (at this point typical male tendencies kicked in and he checked her out. Slim, curvy, small. Probably gymmed eight hours a day if she ate as much as she was eating now). _Hated_ gyms (oh well, it was just a hypothesis anyway...). Hated long hair even more. Had given herself a haircut once. Got emotionally scarred. Was completely single and had been so all her life - this had been especially impressed upon him by the rest... maybe to prove she was actually a pretty good type of raving lunatic? Or a workaholic lunatic? Who knows.

Oh and he would need to get used to calling her Sakura. Ms Kinomoto made her feel _old_. She was his age and she felt old. Half her employees were twice her age and she felt old. Oh and she'd never gone under the knife. Syaoran found it a pity- wasn't it mandated? Every person scared of feeling old just had to go under the knife at least once? Oh apparently this lunatic was exempted from that rule. Even though she very legitimately could- she had extensive laugh lines near her eyes. Maybe because she smiled so much? And laughed even more? _Raving lunatic_, he sighed. Oddly, the laugh lines made her look a little... cute... he reddened when he realised he'd checked his boss out and had come to the conclusion that she was actually cute... and he'd probably tap that. He sighed again. He was even worse than that raving lunatic - and redder in the face.

She was talking to one of the senior crew members when she heard him sigh, "Party too boring?" She turned to him and smiled. He grimaced, "No... I just..."

She handed him her plate filled with caramel pudding, "You should smile more often." And glided away.

He stared at her back, her pink shirt and white skirt. Again - he felt he was checking her out. He shook his head and turned to the man next to him, talking of stocks and bonds. Was she really a lunatic?

He needed to stop calling her that.

OoO

* * *

><p><em>Ooopsies - I just realised - I meant to dedicate this chapter to TheSincerestSin, she's really great ^_^ I actually waited last time for her to review like a little baby waiting for his favourite TV show! That's the effect of her reviews! So - this chapter is a dedication as a way of saying Thank You! ^x^ You're the best! ^x^<em>

_And now onto that which I never do through PM-ing because that's just how I roll ^^_

_vedha - dekhaa? Maine lambaaaaa chapter banaya! :D [that's Hindi for "see? I made a loooong chapter" for those who don't get it.. ^^] And - I'm very very very very very [and a billion more times] sorry for not replying to your PM! I'll reply now! Pukka promise! And I'll just give you my email ID so we can be pen-pals! :D (If you don't mind that is! :o )_

_skrt-invisiblereader - they did meet now! *grins wildly* Did ya like it? Oh and can I give you me email id too? More friends? More pen-pals? *grins even more*_  
><em>And thunku for the review! *huggiess*<em>

_ohsobrilliant - again - THEY MET! *does a little dance* You likey? And I'm sorry for the update thing -.- The reviews Just REFUSED to go above 46 for a while and I was thinking that if they still don't move in a week I'll upload the next one anyway - but then studies came up *le sigh* And you know how studies can be ... *le bigger sigh* But thanks for reviewing! :D_

_TaraRae89 - This chapter more or less makes up, ne? *winks then grins* and thank you ^^_

_SugarPop - 'where is the next chapter?' you ask? Why! It's RIGHT HERE! And I presume you just read it! Of course NOW the next chapter is all typed out and waiting for the next benchmark of reviews! *smiles self-satisfactorily*_

_TheSincerestSin - I love Touya too! ^^ And he's such an awesome character to write! And writing this is actually fun! And the reason you think the chapters flow so nicely is because they're written pretty much one after the other... Or if there's a gap between writing them (like between this one you just read and the next) then I just read the whole story again and then go forward - helps keep me in the same mindset or track, if you're getting me... Cus I can ramble a lot ._._  
><em>And thankou for the review! ^w^<em>

_CarbonDioxideFart - Hey that was cheating okay! Three reviews spelling out "I", "love this", "shit" just to increase the review count was a dirty underhand trick! :O  
>Not that I'm really complaining though! It just increased my reviews even more! *dances* And thanks for saying so! *internet hugs!*<em>

_Anasya - It was so terribly sweet of you to review each chapter as you went along! Usually new comers just review the last chapter! And you actually took pains to go the long way! I am so happy for that! Can't tell you enough - sort of "made my day" again today! That was so sweet of you - Thank you! ^x^_

_SealOfYuruki - "Fantasmagical"? I like that adjective! :D Can I have permission to use it sometime? :P And - what exactly is your name from? Who's Yuruki? :o  
>Oh and I'm completely rambling on without saying the thing I should have said first -THANK YOU! :D<br>Except... not for calling me a "bitch" though ._. ... Last I checked I was very much human ._. But Yay! Thank you! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Morning all ^w^ And sorry for the late update ... What's it been now? Sixty days? *whistles* Phew. Guess life DOES get in the way. _  
><em>I've decided I won't write about my own life here. This isn't a blog. And you guys, no matter how cool and how awesome - really do not need to know how my friend died in a plane crash or how awful my math marks were (for no reason, might I add) or even how Universities are actually accepting ME and giving ME scholarships!<em>  
><em>So - Let's just keep the stories pure business, aye?<em>  
><em>BUT - if you guys wanna talk to me, even to say hi or even to know how my sorry little life is going.. you can review and I'll get in touch with you! Or you can PM! God knows how badly I need friends! And srsly, you guys are great! I met one of my awesomest (actually THE awesomeest) penpal (and she's the only one) out here! Her name's vedha. And I'm glad I have her to talk to.. albeit she might get mighty annoyed with the way I ramble and keeeeep talking.. BUT if you guys don't mind - send me a PM and we'll exchange mail ids, cool? :D<em>  
><em>Okay okay - don't get angry - here's the next chapter -<em>

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

Jules placed her coffee mug on a coaster carefully and frowned, "No, Jackson. I think we should drop it."

Jackson scowled at her and turned to Maggie, Jennifer, Cole and James for their assistance- "Don't _you_ guys think we should continue? They definitely had some chemistry there."

Jennifer's usually large eyes were scrunched up, along with the rest of her pretty face, "No guys. Jules' right. We should drop it. Didn't you see what happened yesterday? _That_ was a lot of help." She ended sarcastically. Maggie bit the inside of her cheek and looked toward Cole. He made a helpless face and shrugged, "I know they did have chemistry. But really- I don't want to force them on each other. And I may end up sounding rude- but I don't think that guy is Sakura's type anyway. Came across as rather uptight and arrogant." He shrugged helplessly again.

Cole then looked at James who made a noncommital grunt, "Look, that guy was horrible when the tea fell on his suit. If Sakura wasn't his boss- if it was just one of us- he might've actually killed her or so . . . But also- later . . . right after he took the coat off. He was pretty nice to her, dare I say. Maybe it was guilt. But nopes. I wouldn't want my little sister to date a man like him." He paused and shot a look to a few girls around, "Neither would I want them to get married regardless of how 'beautiful' the babies will be." He glared humourlessly. The girls giggled nervously, "We take it back. We mostly wouldn't want babies with mood swing tendencies around either, regardless of how beautiful they may be . . ." The conversation petered out.

Maggie spoke, it was evidently her turn now, "I agree with Cole and James. The man seems okay . . . but how he took the tea stain on his suit? Even though it was his own boss? Otherwise I think he's alright. Spoke to everyone well enough. Manners and courtesy and all were okay . . . Apart from that time when he blasted at Shen Shun and they had a slight quarrel. Yet, I don't want to push Sakura and him on each other . . ."

Ethan, who had been sitting near them perusing some printed sheets spewing out from the fax machine turned and added too- "Actually guys, I don't think he knew Sakura was his boss." The rest turned to look at him, as did a few other coworkers, "He immediately let go of her when he realised she was. And then, after that, he barely spoke to her. And even when he did- it was odd- like he was embarrassed . . ." he paused in consideration, "or scared . . ."

His audience fell silent for a while, digesting what he had just said. Just when he was about to return to the papers in front of him, another colleague of theirs spoke up from across the table- "Y'know I think Ethan is right. The guy really _did_ become awkward and odd later . . ." a few heads nodded in agreement. Someone else spoke up now- "Maybe . . . just maybe . . . he likes her?" This observation stunned everyone into silence. Another voice from across the room cut in harshly- "But I still think we should drop it. Even if we don't make a mess like last time . . . it'll still be weird."

"Yeah. Just let them get to know each other by themselves. No need for us to play cupid."

"If they like each other- it'll work out."

They nodded their assent, a few of them frowning or musing, and went back to work as the inner office's door banged shut behind a fuming Li who, they all thanked the powers that be, had not heard a word of their little discussion involving him and their kawaii boss.

OoO

Sakura opened her office door and peeked out when she heard the door to the outer office bang shut. There, in the middle of the large room stood Syaoran. He hadn't noticed her open her door and started tidying up the table and sorting the heaps of files and papers.

At a short cough from Sakura, he turned around, "Yes, Ma'a . . . I mean, Sakura?"

She smiled at him sunnily, "Oh nothing. I just thought you didn't realise I was here."

He fumbled with the folder in his hand and looked at her a little helplessly, "Uh. Ah. I thought you were heading out . . ."

She laughed softly and Syaoran got the impression she'd come to work high on something very highly illegal. Mentally, he went, _'Shit. Here we go.'_

"Nope. I wasn't heading out. I came to meet you." And she grinned at him. When he didn't react in any way, the smile on her face turned into a smirk, "You should be honoured your boss is going out of her way to talk to you."

At this he stood up straighter, _'whatever she's on . . . it's almost definitely what Eriol is on too . . . Mood swings and an annoying personality would be side effects . . . the main one being that insufferable smile'_, "Yes. Of course."

She shook her head, the smirk leaving her face to make way for a serious demeanor, "I'll just get on with it. Were both going to be awfully busy now . . . so I suggest you pay attention Syaoran." She uttered the last sentence plaintively when she saw his eyes beginning to wander away from her face and eyes. When she was satisfied she had her attention, she went on- "Look. First things first- you _are_ a secretary to the head of the advertising department. But that means close to nothing." Li started and looked at her quizzically.

"Everyone here is an equal. Even if they are twenty years old or twenty years older than you or two rungs below you on the position ladder. Everyone has a designation but we rarely use it. Everyone works equally, and if anyone has any idea - they're free to share it. No matter if they're in the statistics department or some other department. Everyone can share ideas. That includes you." She paused for his reaction, he nodded once and Sakura gave a lopsided smile, "So if you get anything, anything at all, you either go tell it to the person in charge of whatever it's pertaining to, or you come tell me. But tell someone.

"Second - you're going to be the head for FMCG projects. Everyone will report to you for that. And I wouldn't mind if you reported back to me, but that's your department - so you have full, unquestioned reign over it." Li was shocked, gone was the bubbly, hyper and crazy boss from yesterday and this morning. Instead of her- stood in front of him a prim and proper and very perfect and _very_ serious Sakura, speaking to him as if he were four, "Third, I don't expect you to go out of your way to do things for me like a personal assistant or slave or anything but yes, you do deal with menial secretary tasks." Then as suddenly the transition had taken effect - it was reversed again and she beamed at him gloriously, "Menial secretary chores involve sending emails, drafting letters, answering the phone, coming with me for most meetings, making a few yourself, getting me coffee if I start falling asleep, keeping check of all things that have been done, that have to be done, that sort of stuff..." she flicked her wrist dismissively.

"Fourth, you deal with the numbers.", she counted on her fingertips. He frowned, "Numbers?"

"Yep. Occasionally we'll have some file with whole columns of numbers and figures and requiring math. I suck at that. So while Naoko was my secretary- she did it. But now that she's pregnant and has left - you do it. I've heard you're good at math, right? You're made for it." She grinned at him again. He just bobbed his head up and down stupidly.

"Ok now. I need to go meet the big guys up there - report on the bidding for slots on our sports channel now that the season is starting. You can come if you want." She took a glimpse at the untidy desk behind him, "Or you could sit here and clean up."

"Ah. I guess I'll clean up." He scratched the back of his head, "Don't want to lose precious files and sheets in there . . ."

"Or ideas." She smiled and walked out, grinning at him then her employees and waving at a few near the coffee machine, "How many times do I tell you? Don't get so hungover on weekdays! Weekends are meant for that. And if you get hungover now- you won't feel like doing it on the weekend!"

The two men winced at her loud voice and sunny smile. One of them pouted, "Girlfriend dumped me . . ."

Jennifer bounded up to him, mischief in her eyes, "Really? Which one? Yoko? Or Hotaru?"

He groaned, "No. Catherine."

Jennifer grinned, "That's your fifth breakup in the past two weeks!" She held both her hands up, one with all fingers outstretched and the other with two.

Sakura giggled and waved again, "Need to rush. But I want to know all about Catherine now! And Yoko too! I haven't heard a word after the breakup with Hotaru. Time we all caught up."

Jennifer and Astrid burst out laughing and the man who she was talking to slumped down in the closest chair and covered his eyes, wailing melodramatically, "Oh what have I done?"

The rest of the floor looked at him and started laughing too when James announced, "Oh wait! Does this mean I'm going to have to write a chapter twenty-six in the book of How To Break-up and Turn Up To Work Drunk?"

Syaoran saw all the drama with a discerning eye. The people who worked here were more like friends than colleagues. He found it weird. He found his boss weird too. And his job. He still didn't understand what he had to do as a secretary. Or as Sakura put it- as an 'equal'. Neither did he understand what the Advertising Department did. Or what the FMCG shit he was made head of. Sighing, he turned away from the open door, and laughing people and back to clearing up the desk, entirely missing Sakura's odd expression as she stared at him.

Sakura jabbed the call button for the lift again for a third time mindlessly, never taking her eyes off her new secretary. She looked at his face, the kind that would put a supermodel to shame, at his eyes- which were so... she hated to say it- but they were so _mesmerising_. Then she observed his stance, his rigid posture and long limbs. She blushed a bit when she realised she was staring (and honestly enjoying it) and snapped her attention back to the lift as it dinged open. _Must get that Syaoran to loosen up . . . but . . . how?_

OoO

* * *

><p><em>Now time for my big, fat, review-answering and reader thanking speech! So - thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their Alerts list or to their Favourites list! You guys rock! *glomps in a bear hug*<em>

_PoisonousWine - Oh okay :) And questions? Hahaha, I keep saying this - They'll be answered soon enough! Maybe in the next two or three chapters? And beware of Sakura! She's not as angelic as she looks!_

_Obsidian Butterfly - :O Aap Pakistani ho! :O *lobs a cricket ball at you* You do realise, coming from the countries we do - we should be shooting each other or throwing grenades for no reason! XD_  
><em>But I read your stories (I'm sorry I couldn't review or subscribe.. I was on my phone and for some reason FF hates it.. so... Will do now! :D) Yeah so I read your stories and instantly developed a complex. You're amazing! :D And now you're my newest most favourite reviewer! *huggies* Maaf kiijiye, itnaa lambaa nahin hai.. Thodaa bahut pointless bhi hai.. Lekin KUCHCH toh hai XD<em>

_ohsobrilliant - :D Read the last part again! I put that in only for you XD And it's pretty lame -,- But then again - blame the studies and running around and all .. oh and the Univ admissions too... *tired sigh* But everything'll sort out soon (or so I hope) And then I'll probably get back to updating more frequently (and less lamely too) :D_  
><em>But for that you'll need to pray for me! T_T<em>

_MistyWing - Thank you ^w^ I hope this can evolve into a triple yay? Oh who am I kidding. It's horrible. But I promise - there's a next time. And then a next to next time. And then a next to next to next time.. On of those will definitely be a triple yay! *nervous laugh* ^_^"_

_TheSincerestSin - Me? Sweet? Are you kidding? It's you who's so sweet! Diabetes inducing sweet *pokerface* Maybe, this once, say something not-nice too? Or point out something you didn't like? Your niceness is getting to my head :P Now after saying that I just HAVE TO say thankyousosososososomuch! :D_

_vedha - and the fun begaaaaaaaan. And ended right there. This chapter was so very pointless. I don't even remember why or how I wrote it in the first place! x_x So now I'm going to have to be extra hard-working and update withing the next week as penance._  
><em>And I still have to reply to your email. I started typing it out.. And everyday I'd type out one para.. because so much has been happening! And I have to tell you all about my university nonsense! (in short obviously, wouldn't want you to go to sleep while readin it) And I STILL have to read up about Getbackers so I can read your stories! T_T I am such a bad person T_T<em>

_skrt-invisiblereader - Dayum. That's a long name to type out. Can I just call you Mei instead? Please Pretty Please? :D And I still have to get your email ID :O I apologise this chapter wouldn't have you made you even smile a teensy-weensy bit. :( All my fault. This was crappy. But I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! :D Your review made me smile so much too! :D_

_iAMyunisu - Thanks for reviewing last chapter! :D And sorry for making this one so dumb -,- You're going to have to wait way more to see Syao-kun as a secretary -,-' Yeah - I suck that way XD Anyway! Thanks once more! *huggies* You're one of my most regular reviewers! Cheers! :D_

_65 - Thank you my anonymous sixty-fifth reviewer! Your review really made me so glad! ^_^ If you're reading this then I apologise too. It's going to be slow. Lots of things pop up and then you can't update as soon as you'd like to! So it's going to take time.. Plus, if more pointless chapters like this come around.. It's going to take even longer :|_

_Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius - I love YOU! :D I know - I wanted him to yell! But he still got embarrassed, ne? He's so cute when he gets embarrassed XD_

_TunaSFX - Glad you thought so! :D Yep - Syaoran is pretty entertaining too! But he can get cribby if you keep him away from Sakura too long XD Okay that wasn't funny :|_

_PolarBlue - Hehe. Neither did I XD I don't think I've ever even tasted chocolate chip muffins XD Anyway props to creativity XD And thank you! ^x^_

_SeeSea16 - Well, here you go! ^_^ And thank you! ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

She was going through a couple of designs on her table for print ads when there was a muted crash from outside her door, followed by a volley of words too indecent for polite company.

Sakura got up and opened her door with wide eyes and took in the mess on the floor. Syaoran was standing on the other side of it with his hands bunched up in his hair. He didn't look up at her, just kept scowling at the mass of wires and circuitry and broken pieces of hardware before him.

She kept standing there, alternating between looking at the snarl in front and looking at her secretary. They stayed in the same position for a while, her smile just getting wider and wilder till she finally burst out laughing. This time he turned to look at her with a hurt expression.

She laughed even more at his hurt puppy pout and soon quitened down but her lopsided smile stayed fixed. The same smile that he mentally dubbed 'The raving lunatic high on coke' smile. She spoke, with a twinkle in her eyes, "I was just about to come ask you how your second day at work was going..." then meaningfully looking at the smashed computer before her feet, she tilted her head, "I guess that's my answer."

He sighed and she looked back up at him, smile intact and one eyebrow up, hidden beneath her long fringe. He sighed again, "I don't suppose you would want any excuse..?" He asked meekly. At least he thought he did.

Sakura straightened her back and folded her arms in front of her chest. The smile vanished and her face became eerily blank and calm, "You're right, Li. I wouldn't." He just looked at her, completely lost. "I wouldn't want any sort of explanation from any employee of mine. Especially not on his second day of work, and _especially_ not after he has very properly murdered company property. This is an act of vandalism, Li. And it shall not be taken lightly." Now he visibly gulped, though his face betrayed no other emotion. "Not only will the price of this computer and the next and the cost of repairs be deducted or removed from your first pay-cheque. But this will also be marked against your name in the company records. Adverse effects of this might include- you being blacklisted, given a temporary suspension or expellation, disallowed from ever entering the premises again _and_ a negative reference." Now he visibly paled looking at her set jaw and pink, thick lips now drawn into a thin, pale line.

She saw him go from angry to normal to downright horrified with a sadistic gleam in her eye. He opened his mouth to say something but before that she opened hers- "I'm just kidding. Nothing gonna happen. Call Matsumoto on your way out." And skipped over the pile of rubble and went out to Cole standing at the coffee machine.

Again, Syaoran was left staring at her back, just as he had done so may times in just the past three days. His jaw was hanging loose and he didn't even notice he was staring till she turned and started walking back and he found himself staring right at her chest. He continued staring at it for a while then snapped out of it when his mind decided he liked the view. That's when he blushed furiously and turned away. Regaining composure he waited for her to enter the room. She placed her mug on his table and sat on his chair, "Yes?" She giggled.

He almost facepalmed himself, then rethought whether 'facepalm' was a legitimate verb. Then snapping back to his boss, he dryly raised his brows.

She giggled again. And oddly, this time, he thought it sounded cute. "I was just kidding." She laughed again, "Your face! It was such a Kodak moment!" He frowned lightly as she went on- "The entire speech was also unoriginal!" She laughed _again,_ "It was my school Principal's speech to my brother one day..." and she broke off again to laugh. Then shaking her head, she got up and picked her coffee to go back to her own office.

Li cracked into a dry lopsided smile too- "Oh yes. I was wondering how I could be under suspension or expellation from an office... Is expellation even a word?"

She shrugged- "No idea!"

Turning the door handle, she looked back at him, "Just call Matsumoto. He'll know what to do..." Li nodded twice, wondering where he'd find a Matsumoto...

"Oh and Syaoran?" She stepped halfway into her office. "Learn to laugh a little more. Not that you look bad if you don't... in fact I suppose your pout is rather cute... But a smile suits any face better." She closed the door behind her leaving a very confused, very flustered and very red secretary in her wake.

OoO

Tomoyo tapped her feet against the lift floor impatiently. The other occupants of the lift seemed harassed by her continuous click-click-click, but she paid their harried and tired looks no mind.

She was going over what she was going to say to Sakura. Finally the fifteenth floor came up- she made a hurried exit and a straight beeline for Sakura's office.

She nodded to a few people she was acquainted with- Annie said hello and Jules asked how the fashion week was going and Cole and Dylan both grinned at her. She pushed the office door open without knocking and stopped right at the threshold when the man sitting at the desk looked up.

Her breath caught. She raked her eyes over his body, he stood up and she eyed his legs too. He was about to say something but thought better of it and closed his mouth. Tomoyo looked over him again, more hungrily this time. And like the perfect designer and dreamer she was- she said the first thing that came to her mind- "Be my showstopper."

The man just stared at her, probably too shocked to even talk. So Tomoyo went on- "Oh no. You're the new secretary aren't you?" He nodded once, jerkily.

"Damn. I'm going to have to blackmail Sakura into letting me borrow you for a day..." and she looked at his physique longingly again. Syaoran tried to straighten his tie, and tried to suppress the rising blush and failed at both.

Tomoyo then shook her head wistfully, "Sakura isn't busy is she? Or are there others in her room with her now?" She asked, all cold business again. Syaoran nodded, the jerkiness a little less pronounced, "I'll buzz you in? Don't know if shes really busy..."

Tomoyo licked her lips- "Say that again."

Syaoran's eye twitched, "Uhh.. I'll.. buzz you in?" Tomoyo closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. Syaoran went- _ok-ay... I suppose my boss isn't the only lunatic on banned substances around..._ He picked the intercom and said, "Sakura.. uh.. someone is here to see you..." Tomoyo supplemented- "Tell her it's her slave. The one she forgot to wish on her birthday."

Syaoran nodded politely and repeated her sentences word for word. Sakura squealed so loud, he had to place the phone two feet away from his ear and even then they could hear it. Or maybe because it had permeated the thick door and walls too. Tomoyo smiled, "That's my cue. See you around New Secretary. Preferably the next time as my showstopper!"

She opened the door to her best friend's office and found her best friend wrapped all around her in a split second. "Tomoyo!" She cried. Tomoyo patted her head with sisterly love, "Aww, its alright. My birthday isn't until next week." She grinned as Sakura jumped out of her hug and pouted, "No fair! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

They both went and sat on the small couch in the corner, talking avidly. Breaking the chatter only when Sakura cutely requested Syaoran to get them both coffees if he wasn't doing anything. Which he really wasn't... unless playing solitaire is something while you're waiting for some pages to print. Still, reluctantly he dragged his feet to the coffee machine and made a cup for himself too. _I am so vastly overpaid..._

He rapped his knuckles on Sakura's door hard and heard the two of them giggle at some joke before they regained their breath and said, "Come in. The door is open!" He gingerly pushed the door and went to set the coffee cups in front of them on the table, distinctly feeling like some sort of fancy waiter at a fancy restaurant. The other girl, who he now gathered was Tomoyo, was giggling like a teenaged school girl while Sakura was unnaturally red in the face.

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo pulled her best friend's nose, "That... perfect specimen... of... perfection.. has been in your office for a _week_ and you two don't even know each other!?" Sakura made the motion of zipping her lips and eating the key. Tomoyo just laughed even more- "Really Sakura! Shame on you! That boy is... hot! And he's nice too! And he has to be smart, or he wouldn't be working here! Sakura - that body is perfection!"

"I think you meant 'boy'." Sakura sweat dropped as they do in the comics and manga.

"Nope. I meant 'body'." her eyes gleamed wickedly, "Can you imagine what he'd look like without-"

"No Tomoyo please!" Sakura made a gagging motion, "He's my secretary! Or a _co-worker!_ Don't do that!" And closed her eyes shut tight with her palms placed hard on her ears.

Tomoyo smirked at her, "But seriously Sakura, if you wont have him, I will! But I'm still giving you preference here; you'll get along great! Ask him out!"

"Ew. No."

"Hmph. Fine. Don't listen to me." She frowned at her friend's childish antics as they dropped into an awkward silence.

Tomoyo broke it first- "You're coming for my birthday party, right?"

Sakura nodded, then grimaced, "You wont let me live if I don't..."

"Of course. And you'll be wearing my clothes! We get to play dress up!" She clapped her hands giddily. But the devious twinkle in her eyes did not escape Sakura's notice, she sighed, "What is the plan _now,_ Tomoyo?"

"Oh. Nothing." Even her lips curled into a devious smirk.

Sakura frowned, "You're going to have to tell me eventually, right?"

Tomoyo pouted and crossed her arms- "Fine. I'll tell now." Sakura raised her eyebrows, _that was fast._ "You come with your secretary. As your plus one."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "As my date, you mean." Tomoyo nodded happily, "Come on, Sakura! Just try it- just once! Its fun! Ask me! I've never been serious with anyone, have I?" Sakura nodded half-heartedly. "And you don't want to be in a serious relationship either... so just go for small little outings... like this one! And just have fun!"

Sakura looked at her friend's glowing face and lightly made up cheeks and eyes. Her eyes were imploring her and she squeezed her hands once, twice. Sakura groaned- "Fiiiine. I'll come. But no funny business, alright?" Tomoyo hugged her as she got ready to leave, "Of course not! Be there early. I'll have your dress ready. And don't forget to bring sexy little boy-toy along!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura chastised with a horrified expression. Tomoyo just giggled and skipped out, blowing an exaggerated kiss at Syaoran (who immediately turned a deep shade of beetroot) and winked at Sakura (who immediately covered her eyes with her hands, _What did I get myself into_?)


End file.
